Por un Apretón de Manos
by Lilinnet
Summary: ¿Que tan revelador puede ser un gesto? ¿Qué consecuencias puede eso tener?
1. Por un Apretón de Manos

**Por un Apretón de Manos.**

La profesora Mendeleiev estaba entregando las notas de un trabajo en conjunto que mandó a hacer un par de semanas atrás.

—Couffaine, Lavillant; ocho.

Juleka y Rose se sonrieron y Rose levantò los pulgares en señal de silencioso festejo.

—Chiến Lê, Kubdel; seis.

Kim y Alix hicieron un rápido choque los cinco.

—Kurtzberg, Kanté; diez.

Nathaniel y Max se sonrieron con simpatia.

—Césaire, Agreste; diez.

Alya levantó el puño en señal de victoria persona y cuando Adrien se dio vuelta para felicitar a su compañera, ella chocó manos con él una vez, de frente.

Bajó la mirada de Marinette vio cono Alya dejaba su mano boca arriba, esperando un nuevo choque que Adrien complació, y después éste demandó. Cuando Alya respondió, lo hizo con una ligera expresión de sospecha porque le resultaba familiar. Solo cuando uno señaló al otro con el dedo indice mientras mantenían el pulgar levantado, como si estuviesen manipulando una pistola invisible, cayó en cuenta porqué la familiaridad.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Alya, Adrien tardó unos segundos en recordar y…

Sus sonrisas mutaron a una boca entreabierta. Sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus orbitas y el color de su rostro se drenó.

No. Lo. Podían. Creer.…¿En serio?

Nino sacudió a Adrien y Marinette hizo lo propio con Alya. Ambos tardaron en reaccionar y cada uno salió con una excusa más patetica que la otra.

—Eh… acabo de acordarme que dejé la ropa en la lavadora...—ése fue Adrien.

—Hombre, ¿no tienes una mucama que hace eso por ti?—fue la respuesta de Nino

—Ahm...ah… me olvidé de alimentar al gato…—Alya se golpeó el rostro con la mano.

—Pero tu no tienes un gato—Marinette le señaló.

—...del vecino— se apuró a agregar.

La profesora Mendeleiev llamó al orden para continuar con la clase, pero Adrien estuvo bastante seguro de que la mirada de Alya estaba sobre él.

.

—¡AHHHHH!¡TE JURO QUE NO LO PUEDO CREEER!¡AHHHHH!—Alya saltaba sobre un pie y el otro.

Adrien movía las manos intentando callarla, pero ella no veía sus gestos ni escuchaba sus palabras.

—Es que es increible! Ah, y Marinette no me creyó cuando le propuse la idea de que… ¡! ¡Esto es genial! —seguía Alya.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, era genial. Realmente lo era. Pero si gritaba tanto y alguien entendía lo que estaban diciendo, podía ponerlo en problemas

—No digo que no sea interesante, pero...baja la voz—pidió él por vayase a saber qué numero de vez.

—Sí, es que…

—¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también me alegro!—replicó él—. Eres Rena Rouge y nunca pensé que una de mis amigas terminara siendo mi compañera de pelea junto con Ladybug! Pero eso no quita que podemos gritarlo por ahí. La gente pensará que estamos locos.

Alya bufó, cruzándose de brazos, pero asintió, eligiendo cambiar el enfoque de la conversación.

—Bien. Pero no sabía que eras todo un Don Juan, Agreste.

Lo agarró con la guardia baja. Adrien parpadeó, enrojeció y sonrió, antes de tomar una postura más relajada.

—Puedo ser muchas cosas, _little one_ —Alya se carcajeó porque nunca en toda su vida podría asociar ese rostro de corte tan angelical a las frases comunmente dichas por Chat Noir; ni siquiera ésa, que estaba siendo dicha en vivo y en directo.

—¡Esto es increíble! ¿Cómo es pelear con Ladybug?

—Pero si lo has visto y lo has hecho tu tambien.

—Sí, pero lo mío fue algo de una única vez—confesó con una sonrisa pobre.

—¿Qué?

Alya le explicó toda la situación en general sin mucho ánimo y con cierta tristeza.

—Tuve que renunciar a Trixx, Ladybug dijo que no iba a ser algo que… durase porque no era el momento. Necesitaba alguien que la ayudase a ella y a Chat Noir por esa vez porque la situación era… demasiado.

—¡Pero eso no es justo!

Alya asintió con cierta tristeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Fue fantástico mientras duró. Quizás algún día pueda… no sé, volver, pero…

Se encogió de hombros y Adrien puso cara de decepción

.

Ahora ¿Como le planteaba la situación a Ladybug sin que Ladybug misma sospechase? Con lo estricta que era con el tema de la identidad secreta, no iba a entender lo accidental que fue descubrir a Rena Rouge por un choque de manos completamente inocente.

—¿Hoy nos acompañara Rena Rouge?—inquirió, como primera tactica, la primera oportunidad que tuvo de hablar con su lady.

—Ehm… no —respondió ella, con sorpresa de la pregunta—¿Por?

—No, nada, curiosidad —se encogió de hombros—. Es bueno tener una cara nueva en el equipo.

—Ah… Sí, no sé cuando vuelva a venir.

—¿No es de aquí? ¿Estaba de paso?

—Ehhh… puedes ponerlo así.

—¿Y de donde viene?

— _Chaton,_ haces demasiadas preguntas ¿tan interesado estás por Rena Rouge?

—¿Qué? Por favor, milady… mi corazón es solo suyo.

Y cambió de tema para no levantar sospechas.

.

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiró de frustración. Le molestaba saber cuando le mentían, pero no es que podía poner a su lady en evidencia.

—Plagg ¿Qué sabes de otros Miraculous?—le preguntó

—¿ _hmngmjupsgh_?

—¡Plagg!

Plagg tragó el bocado de queso y bebió una buena cantidad de agua para bajarlo antes de responderle.

—Depende de cuál preguntes—repuso.

—En general, me refiero. ¿De donde vienen? ¿Están todos repartidos por el mundo?...—hizo gesto de que la lista de preguntas seguía.

—Ah, yo qué sé. Deberías de preguntarle al Guardián—respondió despreocupado.

—¿Hay un Guardián de los Miraculous?

—Por supuesto que hay guardián ¿Por qué no íbamos a tener un guardián? Imaginate si caigo en malas manos o deciden ponerse el Miraculos de la Creación y de la Destrucción al mismo tiempo—espetó y frente a la mirada de confusión de Adrien, se dio cuenta de que, quizás, habló de más.

—¿Y conoces al Guardián? ¿Puedes llevarme a él?

—Ah… Oh, mira la hora que es, qué sueño ¿no tienes clases mañana, chico?

—¡Plagg!

No hubo caso, antes de siquiera darle alcance, su kwami desapareció de su vista.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¿Qué hago yo acá, subiendo esto cuando podría estar terminando el capitulo de How It Went? ¿Qué hago?

Ah, sí. Ayer me encontré con una viñeta en tumblr en donde estaba una escena muy parecida a la escena en la que Adrien y Alya se dan cuenta de quienes son.

Actualizaré este fic una vez por semana.


	2. Por una Conversación Escuchada

**Por una Conversación Escuchada.**

Las clases todavía no habían empezado y estaba a tiempo para llegar, acomodarse y ponerse al día con Marinette. Pero ni bien pasó la puerta una mano la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta estar medio escondidos debajo de una escalera. Se soltó con brusquedad solo cuando vio el rostro de Adrien se relajó un poco.

—Ehm ¿hola?—inquirió enarcando una ceja.

—Oh, sí. Cierto, hola—saludó. Ella mantuvo su expresión inquisitiva.

Al cabo de unos segundos, desistió de esperar una respuesta conscisa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza esta mañana o algo?

—Sí… —Alya casi estalla en risas—. Digo no, solo…

Adrien suspiró apoyó su espalda contra la pared de la escalera.

—Tuve una noche difícil, ayer.

—Sí, lo sé, esta en el blog —sonrió ella. Adrien asintió con la cabeza.

—Le pregunté a M _ilady_ al respec...—se interrumpió porque la vio reírse— ¿Ahora qué?

—Perdón, perdón, pero es que… es tan… distinto oírtelo decir sin el traje que…

Y volvieron las risas. Se estaba riendo de él ¿en serio?

—Y yo que quiero ayudarte y así me pagas ¡riéndote de mi!

—Oh… no seas dramático—repuso, intentando apagar la risa, sin mucho éxito

Se miraron en silencio, y Ayla no tardó en volver a estallar en risas. Adrien, al final, terminó por contagiarse.

—No lo sé, es difícil de saber que el Chat Noir, de todas las personas que podrían haber en París, eres tu—se explicó poco después, cuando el impulso de reír finalmente murió—. Es como mezclar chocolate con aceite.

—No creo que esa sea la…

—No importa—lo calló, tentándose—. ¿Qué es lo que decías?

Adrien resopló.

—Hablé con _mil_ … Ladybug. Hablé con Ladybug—se corrigió al ver el asomo de risa de nuevo—, lo importante es que hablé con ella.

—Si ¿y?

—Me mintió descaradamente.

Las risas afloraron de nuevo. Era tan distinto ver y saber que se comportaba así en relación a la imagen siempre pulcra que tenía de él. En sí, le recordaba mucho a Marinette, el dramatismo y la exageración. Al menos ella aún no se refería a él con sobrenombres.

Aún.

Vino un pequeño relato de esa mini conversación, que Alya escuchó interesada.

—Bueno, ¿es raro que _tu-lady_ te esconda información?—inquirió.

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. No es que nos sentamos a hacernos trenzas y hablar sobre el último grito de la moda— Alya puso los ojos en blanco—. Solo estamos y hablamos de y para cada combate. Y para patrullar, pero no es la gran cosa. Trabajamos juntos.

—Una relación estrictamente profesional—Adrien asintió y ella se guardó la pregunta para sí de por qué tenían apodos entre ellos.

—Exacto, sí—suspiró con cierto pesar—. Intenté averiguar algo con mi kwami, pero… Plagg es muy escurridizo cuando quiere.

—¡Eh!—la voz del kwami en cuestión se quejó dentro del bolsillo interno de la camisa. Alya rió y Adrien hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Solo le saqué que hay un Guardián de los Miraculous y que algo malo puede llegar a pasar si alguien tiene en su poder el mío y el de mi… Ladybug.

—Nunca dije eso—continuó.

—imagínate si caigo en malas manos o deciden ponerse el Miraculous de la creación y destrucción al mismo tiempo—citó mirando su camisa con el ceño fruncido—. Es bastante similar a decir que algo malo puede llegar a pasar.

—Similar no significa que lo sea.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco y volvió la vista a Alya.

—Es básicamente decir que sabe pero que no me lo va a decir—suspiró con cierta frustración—. Así que no será de ayuda.

Alya parpadeó, sin entender en un principio. Así que todo eso era para que ella tuviese su Miraculous de vuelta. En un principio pensó decirle que no era necesario, pero…

De verdad quería volver a eso, por más que la postura correcta sea negarse y esperar el momento. Además, ¿Por qué Ladybug escondería algo así?

—¿Cómo conseguiste tu Miraculous?—preguntó.

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

—Llegué a casa, abrí la mochila, y ahí había una caja negra con el anillo.

—¿Y nunca te preguntaste de dónde, no sé, vino?—Alya lo miró interrogante.

—No, nunca—confesó con simpleza

Alya lo miró como si fuese de otro planeta. Le llegó una joya mágica, que le dio poderes y nunca se preguntó de dónde venía. Bueno, ella tampoco preguntaría al principio; pero después sí. Obviamente sí.

—No me mires así, intenta lidiar con esto—señaló a Plagg—. Intenta hacerte preguntas existenciales con una máquina de comer Camberbert.

Alya resopló. La campana de inicio de clases comenzó a sonar y los dos se miraron.

—Bueno, tarea para el hogar—resumió mientras salía corriendo.

.

Para la hora de gimnasia, cuando tuvieron que ponerse los uniformes para dicha clase, por lo que todo lo que no fuese una toalla, una botella de agua o algo de vital importancia para el estudiante, quedaba en los respectivos casilleros.

Plagg no tardó en dejar el que le correspondía para vagar en busca de uno en especifico. Más ahora que, tras los sucesos de Dark Owl, sabía donde podía estar su compañera. No le tomó demasiado tiempo, por fortuna porque tenía muy poca paciencia para esas cosas.

Ella lo contempló con sus ojos grandes y azules, en un principio, sorprendida de verlo. Cuando, seguidamente de ello, la vio abrir la boca para hablarle, se apuró por interrumpirla.

—Sé lo que vas a decir; pero es importante—le avisó.

La vio parpadear, primero con confusión, y después, con curiosidad.

—El chico descubrió a quien le dieron a Trixx.

—¿A Alya?—Plagg asintió.

—No tengo idea de cómo ocurrió, no estaba prestando atención. Pero ellos saben quien es el otro.

—Ella tuvo que devolver su Miraculous porque el Maestro Fu le dijo a Marinette que...—se interrumpió cuando vio a Plagg asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Imaginé que el viejo haría algo así—se encogió de hombros, sin mucha importancia al asunto—. No soy de compartir su visión de las cosas.

—Eso es porque te gusta ver el mundo arder—replicó Tikki con gracia y Plagg le hizo una reverencia.

—Qué bien me conoces, _mon chéri_ —le sonrió y la escuchó reír—. No sé en qué es lo que están metidas ustedes dos o por qué van a ver al Guardián; pero el chico se esta haciendo preguntas. Y las está compartiendo con esta otra chica.

Tikki respiró hondo y asintió.

—Bien, me aseguraré de hacérselo saber—Plagg asintió y ebozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias.

El otro se encogió de hombros y empezó a deambular por el casillero de Marinette.

—No es nada—respondió—. Sé que no siempre estamos en el mismo lado de la historia; pero es interesante ayudarse entre sí, debo admitirlo.

Tikki negó con la cabeza y rió. Ése kwami no iba a cambiar.

—Ahora que lo digo, ¿no debería sospechar esta chica? Con tantas fotos que tiene de Adrien en el casillero, te juro que me sorprende que no se le haya pasado ni una sola vez…

—¿En serio?—respondió en un tono incrédulo—. ¿Y qué hay de Adrien? El cabello y los ojos de Marinette siguen siendo los mismos. Adrien al menos tiene los ojos distintos cuandos e transforma. Eso cambia mucho el aspecto de una persona.

—Yo creo que cada vez la humanidad viene más distraída.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¿vieron cuando uno se inspira de más intentando escribir una cosa, escribe otra y después se olvida de escribir la cosa inicial? Bueno, así estoy un poco con Guess Who en estos momentos. Y si ya lo tengo escrito no voy a esperar al lunes a subirlo. Me gustaría decir que no me hago responsable por la dinámica de Alya y Adrien, o la de Tikki y Plagg; pero lo escribí, así que disculpen si parecen un poco OC; pueden estarlo y seguramente lo estarán. Pero me divertí tanto escribiéndolo que... _Idontknow_


	3. Por Un Desliz

**Por Un Desliz.**

Adrien rebuscó por su habitación. No recordaba con detalle lo sucedido aquel día en el que recibió el Miraculous, si era sincero. Sólo lo básico: intentó ir a clase, Nathalie lo detuvo antes, su padre lo regañó, se sentó a ver la tele, descubrió la caja, se puso el anillo y...Plagg, y el resto es historia.

No había demasiado. Pero ésa caja… todavía la tenía, por algún lado. Plagg lo miraba sin hacer más que comer Camberbert, dispuesto a no mover un dedo hasta que no tuviese respuesta de Tikki.

Adrien tuvo que revolver todo su cuarto bajo esa mirada displicente hasta que dio con la caja negra con detalles rojos en el fondo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. La tomó entre sus manos y la observó con la misma maravilla que el primer día. Se sonrió.

.

Alya recibió una foto minutos luego. Podía observar la caja negra con detalles en rojo y con un estilo asiático innegable. Sí, era la misma que Ladybug le ofreció cuando le dio a Trixx.

Suspiró y revisó sus notas en la computadora sobre Ladybug. La mayoría era teoría pura y análisis básico de lo que podía sacar en base a esa placa jeroglífica y lo poco que había agarrado acá y allá en interner sobre dudosa gente haciendo dudosas traducciones. Si no recordaba mal, Marinette intento mostrarle en el Louvre algo, pero todo terminó en nada cuando el hermano de Alix fue akumatizado. ¿Podía ser que le haya querido mostrar eso? ¿Cómo lo descubrió en primer lugar?

También recordaba que era lo que le había estado intentando decir a Marinette el día que sus hermanas se convirtieron en Sapotis y ella, en Rena Rouge. No estaba segura como de la cultura china se saltaba a la egipcia, pero alguna conexión debían. Al menos que el de Ladybug sea un algo particular y sea aparte del Miraculous del gato y del zorro.

—No, eso es imposible—Adrien le dijo con una seguridad casi insana mientras hablaban por teléfono.

—¿Por qué?—hubo un suspiro de su parte.

—Porque ella es la creación y yo la destrucción. Nos complementamos— respondió como si fuese algo obvio—. Cada Miraculous, en teoría, concede un poder especial.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—mientras apoyaba el celular entre su oreja y su hombro, Alya comenzó a tipear la información nueva

—Fue una de las pocas cosas que Plagg me dijo cuando lo conocí—con pereza, Adrien girò sobre si, mientras estaba tirado en su cama—. El _Cataclism_ es una prueba de ello; puedo destruir o corroer, o desgastar o avejentar cualquier cosa que toque.

—¿Es por eso que Ladybug puede restaurar todo luego?

—Bastante seguro de que sí—pudo escuchar el silencio que ella hacía desde otro lado de la línea, así como el sonido de varias teclas siendo presionadas.

—¿Entonces, cuál es mi poder?... El de Trixx, me refiero.

—…¿la ilusión?—sugirió Adrien tras varios momentos—. Después de todo, creaste eso con _Mirage_.

—Sí, pero…

—Uhm…

—¿Qué?

—Pues… el zorro suele ser asociado con la astucia, sigilo, disimulo, ingenio—se encogió de hombros—. Varias culturas, entre ellas la china, lo perciben así. No es raro que se lo asemeje con el engaño, con la ilusión.

—No hay zorros en la cultura egipcia, ¿no?

—Ni idea, no sé nada de eso.

—¿Pero de China si?

—Sabes muy bien que tengo un profesor particular de Chino—dijo divertido mientras miraba a Plagg flotar sobre él, comiendo queso sin mucho apuro, para variar—, aprendo muchas cosas de él, no solo el idioma.

Ambos pudieron escuchar el timbre que sonó en la casa de Alya.

—Esa debe ser Marinette, tengo que dejarte—habló ella poniéndose de pie y tomando las llaves

—Rompes mi corazón, _little fox_ — como si ella pudiera verlo, se llevó una mano al corazón y fingió el gesto. Todo un dramático.

Alya rió, tentada mientras salía de su departamento y llamaba al ascensor.

—Nunca me acostumbrare a escucharte hablar como Chat Noir ¿Sabes?

—Me gustaría decir que es solo al principio y que luego te acostumbras, pero eres la primera en descubrirlo—señaló, ya recuperando su tono usual.

Al llegar el ascensor y la puerta abrirse, descubrió a Marinette. Las amigas se sonrieron y Alya tenía aún el celular en la oreja.

—Te tengo que dejar, _Chatton_ , Marinette está aquí—el rostro de Marinette reflejó la curiosidad. Ese sobrenombre solo le remitía a una persona.

—¡Ey! Solo Milady puede llamarme así

—¿Y quién lo dice?—con un gesto, Alya la invitó a que la siguiera y deshizo el camino hacia su departamento.

—Pues yo. Obviamente.

—Bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte, Chatton.

—Ja ja, ya veremos, _Little fox_ —replicó el otro—. Mándale un saludo a la princesa de mí parte.

—Si, si, lo haré—y cortó, sin darle mucha atención.

Pasaron largos segundos con Alya teniendo la llave en la cerradura, sin moverla. Marinette la miraba, sin entender absolutamente nada.

Muy largos fueron los segundos donde tanto uno como el otro se quedaron en blanco. Cómo procesando la información.

Después…

Adrien ahogó un grito tapándose el rostro con la almohada. ¿Realmente lo hizo? ¿Realmente dijo lo que dijo?

—¿Te referirse a Marinette como _Princesa_ , como sueles hacer cuando…?—Plagg preguntó.

Adrien movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sin despegarse de la almohada. Su kwami negó con la cabeza.

.

Alya tuvo que acercarse a la altura del suelo para no caerse mientras reía como lunática. ¿En serio escuchó lo que creyó escuchar?

A ver, vamos que era muy sencillo. Si a ella se refería como Little Fox o Little one, y a Ladybug como Milady… Y ella hizo la aclaración de que Marinette estaba ahí… Adrien llamaba a Marinette Princesa. ¿le diría su princesa como cuando con Ladybug aclaraba que era su lady? No podía ser tan fantastica esa idea. ¿Por qué le decía Princesa? Claramente era un titulo mucho mas importante que Milady. De mucho más peso ¿Eso podía significar que Adrien...? Ay, tenía que decirselo a Marinette

¿Pero cómo? No podía decirle que Adrien le decía así, porque no era tecnicamente Adrien (aunque ella sabía muy bien que sí) el que llamaba a su amiga así y decirle que ella sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir y que él… Oh, dios, eso era mucho muy bueno.

¡Y tenía que morderse la lengua! Tanto dilema tenía que salir de alguna forma, y la risa era una buena herramienta para eso.

Marinette la miraba sin entender muy bien mientras su amiga se destornillaba de la risa.

—Ay, como me hace reír este chico, te juro que no puedo...—murmuraba cuando la risa comenzaba a mermar.

—¿Con quién hablabas?—Alya levantó la cabeza para ver a Marinette de cerca y con curiosidad.

No hubo caso, la risa floreció de nuevo en ella. ¿En serio le decía Princesa? ¿Eso contaba como tener sentimientos amorosos por Marinette? ¿O era solo una forma de...lo demás? ¿Adrien sentía algo por Marinette? El verdadero Adrien, el que no es tan insípido como aparentaba ser la mayoría del tiempo; ese que tiene más actitudes de Chat Noir. Difícilmente creía que el Adrien que guardaba las apariencias podía sentir algo más que… bueno decepción por su propio padre.

Había que ser honestos, más conociendo a Adrien como Chat Noir; el Adrien por quién Marinette suspiraba no era el verdadero Adrien. Ese era una puesta en escena que te dabas cuenta en cuanto descubrías que él era Chat Noir con todas sus mañas.

—Con… —¿decir la verdad o mentir? Miró a Marinette haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para no reír.

Y… llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor ser honesta.

—Con Chat Noir—no era una mentira, nadie podría convencerla de lo contrario—. Me dijo que te mande saludos de su parte, "Princesa"

El rostro de Marinette se sonrojó solo, entendiendo por donde iba la cosa.

—¿Eh?¿Que? ¿Cómo…?¿Cómo tienes su teléfono?

—¿Se lo pedí una vez?—se preguntó. Marinette la miró y Alya se encogió de hombros—. Igual, nada, no suele prestarme mucha atención. Hoy estaba de humor, parece.

—¿Que clase de atención?—la pregunta salió con más rapidez de la Marinette se imaginó decirla.

Alya la miró, curiosa, comenzando a tejer su propia teoría al respecto. Ambas amigas se pusieron de pie y entraron al departamento.

—Oh, lo usual; si sabía el teléfono de Ladybug, si podía hacerle una entrevista para el blog y esas cosas.

—Ah, ya veo—la vio suspirar y relajarse.

—Nunca me dijiste que lo conocías a ese nivel...íntimo—picó un poco, a ver qué tal resultaba—. Es decir, eres su Princesa después de todo.

El rojo volvió al rostro de su amiga mientras dejaban las cosas. Alya hizo un camino directo a la cocina, a ofrecerle algo de tomar.

—¿Qqué cossas diices?—repuso la vocecita de Marinette, que dejaba las cosas sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar—. Lo vi solo tres veces. Y en las tres me salvó de un akumatizado.

—Oh, cierto, el día de tu cumpleaños —pronunció con intriga haciéndole un gesto para que ella vaya enfilando hacia su habitación—. Entonces eres su Peach.

—¿Desde cuándo haces referencia a los videojuegos?

—Nino

—Ah, cierto— Marinette suspiró sin moverse—. Puedes decirlo, sí. No lo sé. No lo conozco tanto como para saber eso.

Ambas no tardaron en sentarse ya en la habitación de Alya.

—¿Pondrá sobrenombres a todos?—inquirió entonces, dejando que la conversación se fuese para otro lado.

—No lo sé—Marinette se relajó al ver que el foco estaba fuera de ella.

.

Durante toda la visita a Alya, Marinette intentó mantener la compostura, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda. No es que su amiga estuviese siendo pesada con ella, después de aquella conversación sobre Chat Noir, los temas fueron más bien mundanos.

El problema fue que Tikki tiraba de ella para insistirle con algo que veía desde el mediodía, cuando aún estaban en clases. No sabía por qué, pero estaba pidiéndole desde temprano que fueran a ver al Maestro Fu.

Y ella le prometió que sí, que irían, pero no en aquél momento, debía atender sus deberes estudiantiles. Y así quedaron. Hasta que se encontró con Alya.

* * *

 **Nota:** Bien, sé que debí actualizar la semana pasada. O la anterior era? Ya no sé. En resumidas cuentas, lo siento. Tenía el capitulo empezado pero me colgué escribiéndolo y dije "bueno, no puedo subirlo en cualquier día de la semana... total la semana tiene siete días"

...

El pasado martes 6 de febrero, murió una de mis dos escritoras favoritas vivas (ahora tengo una escritora favorita viva, por obvia matemática); ignoro como si la noticia les habrá llegado o sabían quien era cuando escucharon su nombre, si lo escucharon.

Liliana Bodoc.

Escritora del genero fantástico o fantasy. Muy conocida por haber escrito La Saga de Los Confines, únicos libros que leí de ella junto a Oficio de Búhos. Yo ya escribía fics en ese momento. Mis primeros fics cuando salió el último libro de su trilogía y mi madre se aseguró de metermelos por la nariz hasta que decidí leerlos después de haberla escuchado hablar en una charla que dio.

Es muy simple, y quizás sea un poco estúpido, pero ¿que no lo es? Fue por ella que, básicamente, hice de mi vida querer ser escritora. Por esos libros. Por su amor al genero fantástico y por incentivar a otros a escribir desde lo propio. Hay muchas cosas que me puedo perder de ella, nunca pude ir a sus talleres o a todas sus charlas, pese a que siempre me decía "a la próxima voy". So... qué sé yo.

Como que medio me deprimí un poco porque ya no va a haber una próxima charla o un próximo taller. Y yo desperdicié un poco mis oportunidades y... ya que estamos haciendo un poco de catarsis, aproveché e hice una pausa casi de todo (gracias a dios que justo cayeron mis vacaciones también, sino hubiese sido difícil explicar que no fui a trabajar)

En fin, capitulo nuevo, 1,600+ palabras sin contar la nota al pie más larga y menos aportadora a la trama de mi vida (?)

Creo que iré a sacar el "no hablo mucho de mi" que puse en mi perfil, porque esto claramente me juega en contra.

-Saludos.


	4. Por Una Confesión

**Nota:** Bien, única vez haciendo notas de autor desde aquí arriba xD ¿La razón?

 **Este es un mensaje para aquellos fans del Renanoir que están leyendo el fic.**

Acabo de subir una **versión alternativa de este capitulo**. Lo pueden encontrar **Por Un Apretón de Manos (RenaNoir)**. ¿Qué quiere decir? que a partir de ahora, habrá dos fics con la misma premisa (Adrien y Alya descubriendo sus identidades secretas y Adrien intentando que Alya recupere el Miraculous del Zorro), solo que uno será Marichat y otro Renanoir. **La mayoría de los eventos de la trama serán los mismos, solo que se irán decantando hacia una u otra pareja**.

Son libres de leer los dos o uno solo, pero si quieren leer RenaNoir, les aconsejo que vayan para allá en vez de leer este capitulo.

* * *

 **Por Una Confesión**

Marinette subió las escaleras con rapidez para disimular que su cartera tenía vida propia en aquellos momentos. Se detuvo en la puerta del ya conocido departamento a recuperar el aire perdido. Pero Tikki no le dio demasiado tiempo dado que se colgó del timbre hasta que Maestro Fu mismo abrió la puerta.

Ambos humanos intercambiaron una mirada en silencio, sin saber qué esperar del otro.

—No me mire a mi, fue Tikki quien me trajo aquí sin ninguna razón esta vez—se excusó mientras su kwami sobrevolaba el espacio entre ella y el Maestro Fu.

—¿Tikki?—llamó el hombre en un tono de "¿necesitas algo, dear?"

El kwami pareció lidiar con un dilema interno antes de tomar palabra

—No con Marinette presente—declaró al fin, mirando a uno y a otro.

—¿Eh?—la poseedora de su Miraculous parecía anonadada.

—Puedo decirlo, si quieres, pero va en contra… de...—movió su pequeña mano, intentando sacar la palabra correcta de su boca—. el código del superhéroe.

Marinette frunció el ceño, aferrándose a la correa de su cartera. ¿Tenía que ver con Chat Noir? ¿con su Miraculous? ¿qué era tan importante?

—Ahm… bueno, esperaré… ¿aquí?

—Tonterías, pasa—se negó el hombre—. Puedes esperar en el balcón.

Gran cambio. Pero no es que podía quejarse. Tampoco es que la estaban excluyendo sin razón. O eso esperaba.

—Lo siento, prometo explicartelo más tarde —suspiró Tikki con un pesar palpable.

Sí, no iba a negar que a veces sentía lamentaba haber puesto esa regla sobre la identidad secreta. La única regla que regía en el llamado "código del superhéroe" para ella y Chat Noir; era la única y que podía brindarles un algo de seguridad por si llegaban a tener algún problema serio en el futuro o un algo.

Marinette asintió, sin poner trabas a aquello. Ingresaron al departamento donde saludaron a Wayzz y ella esperó a que el Maestro Fu le abriese la puerta del balcón. Una vez a solas, Tikki no tardó en relatar la información dicha por Plagg hacia unas horas. No había una pregunta que hacer en nombre del Miraculous de la Destrucción porque éste no hizo ninguna, pero la intención estaba ahí. O al menos, así lo interpretaba Tikki.

¿Debía Plagg presentarle a Adrien al Maestro Fu? ¿Deberían darle el Miraculous a Alya?

Y sin embargo, no puso voz a aquellas dudas. Observó a Wayzz y al Maestro Fu en espera de una respuesta a lo expuesto.

Pero eso no parecía ocurrir.

—¿Maestro Fu?—tanteó Tikki.

El hombre suspiró.

—¿Sabes por qué se activaron juntos esta vez?—preguntó él, Tikki asintió, a medias.

—Puedo imaginarmelo—respondió ella—. Los miraculous no suelen caer en manos de cualquiera, por más que usted decida quien va ser el poseedor, hay mucha obra del… _destino_.

—Por decirlo de alguna manera—aclaró Wayzz y Tikki asintió.

Hacer referencia a toda esa fuerza inefable que movía al mundo en el que las coincidencias eran tan justas que ni aún habiendolo querido se podría haber dado de la manera que se dio, era muy complicado. ¿Las fuerzas naturales de la vida, la creación y la muerte quisieron que Marinette sea Ladybug y Adrien, Chat Noir? De ello no había duda. Porque podrían haber pasado cualquier otro chico o cualquier otra chica, pero fueron Adrien y Marinette los que estaban en el lugar y momento adecuados. ¿por qué? porque debían estar, porque debían ser Chat Noir y Ladybug.

Las fuerzas de lo inefable tenían la respuesta absoluta de todo, sí. Pero nunca en toda su vida las dirían a nadie. Ni siquiera a los kwamis.

El problema venía con que las fuerzas podían tener sus mañas y decisiones raras, pero siempre había un patrón. Quien tenga una voluntad inquebrantable, con la capacidad de sacrificarse por el bien mayor, con la actitud innata de hacer el bien, con la devoción de ayudar por ayudar siempre terminaba con el Miraculous de la Mariquita en su poder. Así como quien terminaba con el Miraculous del gato… bueno, era alguien que podía hacer… ser, mejor dicho, más impredecible.

—El Miraculous del gato suele caer en manos de alguien que está muy cerca al problema, de haber uno—informó el Maestro Fu—. Suele ser el más volátil de todos los Miraculous por ese motivo, uno nunca sabrá dónde estarán sus alianzas hasta el final.

Tikki frunció el ceño. Entonces necesitaba ubicar la amenaza para saber desde qué distancia operar.

Eso le recordaba a todo el tema que hubo con el libro antiguo y un Gabriel Agreste siendo akumatizado. Las sospechas de aquella vez ¿todavía seguían en pie? Más con la información de que Adrien era, en efecto, Chat Noir. Aunque eso, era algo que el propio Maestro Fu ya conocía, dado que él fue quien le dio el Miraculous.

No podía pensar con el corazón en esto. Tampoco podía dejarse llevar por esa idealización de hombre perfecto que Marinette tenía de Adrien. Llevaba viviendo en ese mundo por mucho más tiempo que cualquiera de los presentes. Sabía y conocía el corazón humano. Para bien y para mal. Y sabía de los engañosos que podían ser, sin necesidad de ningún kwami de por medio. Si la sospecha era cierta, entonces había otra muy buena razón de sobra para no revelarle a Adrien todo el tema del Maestro Fu.

—¿Entonces no es grave lo que están haciendo?—preguntó ella—. ¿No amerita a...?

Una negativa con la cabeza del hombre la hizo callar.

—Temo que no; no esta mal que quiera investigar sobre los Miraculous, si puede encontrar la información—continuó el hombre—. Y me gustaría poder darles una mano, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que Hawk Moth sepa que hay un Guardián en París.

Tikki asintió y suspiró.

—Supongo que tampoco se podrá darle permanentemente el Miraculous del Zorro a Alya tampoco

El Maestro Fu asintió ante aquello.

—Lo siento, pero es…—Tikki negó con la cabeza.

—No es a mi a quien tiene que decirmelo, Maestro Fu —acotó—. Sé muy bien las reglas y conozco los motivos detrás de ellas. Todos justificados.

—¿Pero..?

Tikki inspiró hondo.

—Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de que puedan informarse bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión que pueda llevarlos por un mal camino.

Wayzz voló hasta estar cerca de Tikki.

—Sabes que eso es peligroso—señaló.

—Sí, pero si ellos son realmente de confiar, entenderán y sabrán esperar.

Wayzz se volvió hacia el poseedor de su Miraculous.

—Muy bien, debo decir que Tikki aquí tiene un punto.

.

—¿Cómo es eso que le has dado tu número de teléfono a una civil?

—¿Huh?—la pregunta lo agarró por desprevenido.

Si bien hubo un mini aviso por parte de Alya ( _si tu "Purrrrncesa" pregunta; sí, me diste tu número porque te insistí demasiado sobre Ladybug_ ), no entendía como pudo haber llegado eso a Ladybug.

Estaban patrullando, como hacían naturalmente a aquella hora, y si bien habían hablado de lo mínimo e indispensable, aquella pregunta salió en un momento de silencio profundo.

—Pues… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ladybug ya tenía una media mentira preparada para la situación.

—Antes de encontrarnos, me crucé con una chica… Ehm… no recuerdo su nombre, pero es de una familia que tiene una exquisita panadería—relató—. Me pidió disculpas en nombre de su amiga, si está llegaba a importunar nuestras tareas.

Chat frunció el ceño. Uno más uno, dos. Pero dudaba que Marinette… Como que algo no le cerraba.

Asintió, dudoso.

—Oh, debe ser Marinette. No te preocupes, milady—dijo quitándole importancia al asunto—. No es molestia, su amiga realmente quiere saber algunas cosas sobre nosotros. Y… no, no tiene que ver con nuestra no-relación.

Ladybug apenas y pestañeó.

—Entonces has hablado con ella, con la amiga de...ehm—chasqueó los dedos, aparentando que no sabía el nombre.

—¿Marinette?—¿en serio era tan difícil recordar su nombre? La vio asentir y pronunciar un "si, ella"—. Sí, me parecía irrespetuoso no escucharla aunque sea una vez. Igual, cuando sacó preguntas que no podía responder… como que tuve que poner una excusa y evadirla.

—Uhm, ya veo.

Los dos se miraron sin decir mucho.

Chat Noir no tenía ninguna prueba más que su intuición que le dijese que su compañera le estaba mintiendo. Ladybug, solo tenía la palabra de Alya con el "Igual, nada, no suele prestarme mucha atención" que le daba a entender alguien mentía. Aún así, no dijeron nada.

.

—Así que dinos, Agreste ¿Quién más está en la corte real?—fue el chiste con el que Alya lo recibió.

Él le dio una mueca medio de fastidio, incapaz de ocultarla bajo la máscara que solía llevar. Nino miró a uno y a otro con cara de sorpresa.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?—preguntó, con la curiosidad ganándole.

—Sobras de las conversaciones que tuvimos para el trabaja de Mendeleiev—explicó con tranquilidad.

El celular de Nino vibró mientras Adrien se acomodaba en su asiento. Tras revisar el mensaje, soltó una carcajada corta, concisa y alta, que causó un respingo en el rubio. Como si fuera poco, Nino también apoyó sus manos sobre el banco con fuerza y se volvió a Alya con expresión de sorpresa y la boca semiabierta.

Claramente, no se esperaba eso.

Claramente, eso le agradaba.

Alya asintió como y, siendo esto suficiente evidencia, Nino se volvió a Adrien

—¡Viejo! ¿Y no me dijiste nada?—le recriminó sin rencor en su voz.

Adrien lo miró como si no entendiera.

—No sé de qué hablas…

Una serie de palabras sin sentido salieron de la boca de su amigo.

—¿Cómo que no?—ya estaba haciéndole una escena, Adrien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nino, si no me dices las cosas claramente...—hizo una pausa para suspirar con cierta desgana—. No creo que pueda entenderte.

Tanto Nino como Alya se miraron entre sí.

—¿Pasa… algo?—Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada fuera de lo normal —suspiró cruzándose los brazos sobre el banco y reposando la cabeza sobre los mismos.

—Eh...—Nino vaciló—. ¿Es por tu padre?

Hubo un vago movimiento con la cabeza y Nino asumió que sí. Alya… no. Vio como Nino llevaba una mano a su hombro y lo sacudía con suavidad, como intentando darle ánimos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?—pregunto

—...No...—replicó por lo bajo.

Nino se encogió de hombros y tomó su celular. Al cabo de unos segundos, el teléfono de Alya vibró.

 _"Hay que animarlo ¿Ideas?" Ella no pudo evitar sonreír por la amistad de esos dos._

 _"Podemos secuestrarlo después de su clase de… ¿Chino?"_

 _"Nah, es viernes. Toca Esgrima"_

 _"Mejor. Es acá."_

 _"Genial! Hablaré con el resto en el recreo, lo entretienes por mí?"_

.

Nino los junto en una esquina para hablar en el recreo. Marinette intentó poner atención lo mejor que pudo, pero no podía dejar de notar la ausencia de Alya y Adrien. Aún aunque el tema girará sobre Adrien.

Era extraño. Siempre los vio llevarse bien y no era nada del otro mundo, pero como que ahora había una intimidad que le resultaba… rara. Cómo que le disparaba varias alarmas dentro de ella.

—Entonces, ¿A qué se debe el ánimo?—inquirió Alya en la otra punta del patio.

Adrien se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado. La morena respiró muy profundo antes de volver a tomar palabra.

—Mira, o me lo puedes decir a mí y salvarte de una salida sorpresa que estamos planeando por allí; o puedes no decírmelo y tener que fingir una sonrisa y mejor ánimo. Por no decir que no dejaré que te vayas de esa salida a menos que aparezca un Akuma y…

Adrien suspiró. Iba a ser mucho más fácil decirle la verdad a guardar silencio

—Ladybug me mintió, de nuevo.

Alya lo miró, interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

—¿Por qué?

—Ayer me preguntó por qué te di mi teléfono—relato—. Cuando le pregunté cómo supo de ello… dijo que se encontró con Marinette camino a la ruta de patrullaje y…

Alya se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Bueno, Marinette es muy sensible a cometer ese tipo de situaciones—sin ir más lejos, Alya podía recordar el día en el que terminó con Nino encerrada en una jaula. Pero Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de lo que ella pueda decir o no—Adrien negó con la cabeza—. Había algo en el tono o en la forma… no puedo explicarlo bien, pero me di cuenta enseguida que me estaba mintiendo. Que milady… Ladybug...

Alya guardó silencio, entendiendo que no debía burlarse de él esta vez.

—Es la segunda vez que lo hace, y esta vez es por algo más… mundano—suspiró desanimado. sus labios marcaban una clara mueca de decepción que podía confundirse con tristeza—. Milady no confía en mí.

—¿la estimas mucho?—Adrien la miró y se encogió de hombros. No había mucho para agregar ya que entendía muy bien que podía pasar si el héroe personal de uno no confiaba en ti de la misma manera que uno confiaba en él. Más si ese héroe resultaba ser tu compañero de batallas.

—Es más que eso.

—Oh...—Alya agradeció estar de espaldas a los demás para que nadie notara su expresión de sorpresa.

¿Era posible que esa cosa que ellos tenían con los sobrenombres era porque había un trasfondo romántico? ¿inconsciente? Bueno, al menos era consciente para Adrien y…

 _Oh._

Marinette.

Oh, no. Eso eran pésimas noticias. Y aún así, Alya tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para fingir que no lo era, y dejar para luego el dilema que no esperaba. Adrien, ignorando aquello, asintió.

—Bueno, a lo mejor tenga sus razones—sugirió ella. Adrien sacudió su cabeza.

—No; desde hace un tiempo que esta un algo… no sé, rara—insistió—. Creo que no confía más en mí o… no sé… me debe odiar.

—¿Odiar?—repitió y Alya suspiró—. Mira, no creo que sea eso. Puede haber otra cosa. Dijiste algo sobre un Guardián de Miraculous. Puede ser eso. Puede ser… no sé, su vida personal. Quizás tenga un problema que no puede compartir con vos.

Adrien le puso cara como que quería decirle algo, pero negó la cabeza y suspiró.

—No, no es algo que pueda decirte ahora.

Alya guardó silencio y asintió. Hubo un prolongado silencio donde ella vio como él luchaba consigo mismo para mantener a raya sus propias emociones. ¿Esa era la transición de Chat Noir a Adrien Agreste? Al final, terminó por sonreírle con esa mueca insípida pero perfecta. De modelo.

—Así que… ¿Una salida sorpresa?— preguntó.

Alya asintió levemente.

—Con Nino pensamos que te vendría bien un poco del amor de tus compañeros de clase.

—Entonces… ¿Ya es oficial? ¿Puedo llamarlos mamá y papá?—Alya rió y el acentuó esa sonrisa blanda.

No, era la transición de un hombre por esconder sus emociones. Chat Noir era una capa más de la cebolla, una mucho más real y sincera que Adrien, pero con esas sonrisas escondía todo lo que no quería o no podía revelar.

—Solo si aceptas el combo con los regaños y tiradas de orejas—Alya se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.

Lo vio mojarse los labios y sonreírle de nuevo. Echó una mirada a aquella reunión en la que todos parecían hablar animados antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Acepto solo si pueden ir a las reuniones de padres y maestros. Y a cualquier actividad escolar que involucre la figura paterna

—Ah, ¡con condiciones!

—Si van a serlo, que sean mejor que el que tengo ahora—se encogió de hombros.

De acuerdo… si Marinette iba en serio con eso de estar enamorada de él, tenía un largo y duro camino por delante. Todo este asunto de él siendo Chat Noir era la punta del iceberg de un chico que, realmente, necesitaba mucho más cariño y apoyo que el de sus amigos o el de una posible pareja.

Como amiga de Marinette sabía que tenía que decírselo a ella, pero como amiga de Adrien, también sabía que tenía que guardar el secreto de que era Chat Noir. Podía, o ser amiga de una o de otro; o de ambos, eligiendo qué decir y qué no, a la vez de que encontraba una explicación creíble para explicarle por qué sabía lo que sabía.


	5. Por Una Charla

Le parecía increíble como el chico podía fingir tan bien la sorpresa. Hasta puso en duda si ella realmente le dijo o no sobre el tema. No pudieron hablar mucho aquella tarde, por lo que quedó pendiente la conversación.

En cambio, si pudo hablar con Marinette. Estaban en la casa de la última, con la televisión prendida y escuchándola suspirar por Adrien. Ese día, su amiga estaba de buen humor, por haber estado cerca de Adrien y todo eso.

—Entonces…¿hablaste con él?—Alya tocó el tema primero, para ver cómo daba un respingo y se acomodaba en el lugar.

—Nno… bueno, no pude iniciar conversación y Adrien parecía disfrutar el silencio en ese momento...—la vio nerviosa, dibujando círculos invisibles con la tapa de su lápiz mecánico.

Alya sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No te haría mal hablar con él, conocerlo un poco—sugirió y por la expresión que Marinette puso supo que eso no era una opción.

Era como si entrara en cortocircuito de solo pensarlo. Tener que elegir las palabras y formularlas de manera entendible sin divagar o enredarse, más todo lo que involucraba tener una conversación con alguien. La postura, gesticular, hacer contacto visual. No… Marinette no estaba preparada para conversar como una persona normal con el chico que le gustaba. Los nervios, la transpiración, la mala elección de palabras, los movimientos bruscos y si lo miraba a los ojos su cerebro dejaba de funcionar.

Alya frunció los labios.

—¿Quizás si empiezas a escribirle?—sugirió

La mirada que obtuvo fue reticente, pero al menos estaba siendo considerada como una opción más posible.

—Es que… me da miedo—confesó en un suspiro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma—¿Qué pasa si…?

Alya se acercó a su amiga y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Mari, todo tiene solución; y si no lo tiene, no vale la pena preocuparse por ello—le aseguró—. Además si no le hablas…¿Cómo vas a poder tener una relación con él? ¿Cómo vas a conocerlo y saber que te gusta de verdad?

Bajo su tacto y tras esas palabras, la vio ponerse rígida y esquivar su mirada. Alya no podía culparla. Marinette aún era muy… inexperta en relacionarse con los demás en las cosas del amor. Si ya por miedo o timidez cometía sus errores en el campo de la amistad (errores de los que aprendía rápido), sus miedos sobre ella desenvolviéndose en el campo del amor justificados.

Pero solo necesitaba más confianza en ella misma.

Frunció los labios, de nuevo, y la abrazó, ella se dejó abrazar y la escuchó suspirar.

—Peor sería que tener lo que deseas y que no sea como esperabas—agregó cuando se separaron—. Sé que ahora no lo puedes ver así, pero… imaginate si pasa, imaginate si estas con Adrien por fin y no es… no es como esperabas.

—¿Estas sugiriendo que Adrien puede no ser… quien muestra ser?—Marinette parecía realmente confundida ante aquella exposición.

—No, que no es quien piensas que es—intentó aclarar; se rascó la nuca con duda, intentando salir con algún ejemplo—. Es como… ehm… una pizza de muzzarella ¿lo es?

—¿lo es?—Marinette repitió sus últimas palabras y las amigas se miraron.

Alya suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento. Quizás no era la mejor opción, pero… las palabras ya habían salido de su boca y era hora de lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Creo que sí. Es una pizza, y todas las pizzas son atractivas y deliciosas. Pero una pizza de muzzarella no deja de ser pan al horno, con salsa de tomate y queso, y quizás orégano y aceituna. No tiene comparación con una Fugazzeta que tiene cebolla además del queso, o la Calabresa que tiene longaniza, queso y champiñones. ¡O la que tiene rúcula, tomate y aceituna negra! —gesticulaba con sus manos y se entusiasmaba con la idea—. A lo que voy, es que no tienes porqué quedarte con algo que se ve bien de lejos y no sabes si después de va a gustar o te vas a conformar con esa pizza para toda la vida.

Silencio.

Las amigas se miraron.

—¿Estás comparando a Adrien con una… pizza de muzzarella?—inquirió dubitativa, tomando demasiado literal la metáfora—. ¿Seguro que no quieres algo de comer?

Alya estalló en risas ahora, y Marinette no tardó en seguirle, contagiada por la risa de su amiga y las breves acotaciones de "¿te lo imaginas?", "Una pizza con ojos", "seguro que serían aceitunas", "Oh, Marinette, eres grandiosa", "Oh, Marinette, ven y besa mi corteza" que alargaron las risas por un buen tiempo.

.a.

El llamado vino bastante después, cuando estaba volviendo a su casa para cumplir sus obligaciones familiares. Tras las trivialidades, Adrien le expresó que había estado pensando sobre algo.

—No sabía que los rubios pensaban.

—¡Ey!—ante el inesperado reclamo, ella rió.

—Broma, broma ¿en qué piensas?—escuchó un resoplido antes de tener su respuesta, pero había un tono divertido ahí.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que mi padre me castigó sin ir a clases por haber tomado un libro de su biblioteca?

Alya se congeló a medio pasó. No sabía aquello ¿En serio existía un hombre tan…? Y no, estricto no era la palabra. Tampoco rígido. Se tomó su tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle. Adrien, por su parte, esperó con paciencia.

—No sabía que te castigó por eso—logro articular al fin.

—Fue esa vez que me dejó sin ir a clases—Él le informó, sin demasiada importancia.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?—No tardó en apurar la conversación, así como reanudaba sus palabras. Aún así, él tardó en dar la respuesta que él quería.

—El libro tenía una ilustración de Ladybug.

—¿En serio?—Alya se volvió a frenar en seco, sorprendida

—Y también estaba Chat Noir, y Rena Rouge.

—...Eso es interesante ¿Sacaste fotos?—le costaba reaccionar a aquella nueva información ¿por qué no lo recordó antes? Ahora sentía la necesidad de querer tener ese libro en sus manos y ojearlo.

—No, no tuve tiempo. —fue el turno de Alya de resoplar. Este chico nunca aprendería, y la opción que quedaba, bueno...

—Es casi seguro que si intentas sacar ese libro de nuevo…

—Lo sé, pero debería de haber una manera…

—Por no decir que levantaría sospechas…— ella seguía, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¿Me estas escuchando?

—Además ¿Qué hacía tu padre con ese libro en primer lugar?

—Creo que tomaré eso como un no; ¿por qué no lo tendría? —resignado, Adrien le siguió la conversación a ella.

—No, por nada. Es solo que no me parecía del tipo de persona que es… bueno, seguidor de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Estoy bastante seguro que si él se entera que soy Chat Noir, me castigaría de por vida.

—Por como es, seguro.

Hubo risas de ambas partes. Luego, silencio. Algo le dijo a Adrien, qué era lo que Alya estaba pensando.

—¿También sospechas que mi padre...?

—¿Sospechar? ¿También? —¿Acaso Adrien sospechaba de su propio padre?

—Ladybug lo hizo en su momento, que era Hawk Moth. —explicó él—. Nunca me dijo por qué. La sospecha murió en el momento en el que fue akumatizado.

—Es interesante —reconoció después una breve pausa, con su cabeza maquinando a mil por hora algunas teorías.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que tal si quien tomó el libro es Ladybug? ¿que la información que había ahí podía hacerle creer que tu padre lo era? Aunque el simple hecho de tener el libro y lo que sea que sepa Ladybug sobre el tema… en fin, eso no viene al caso .—comenzó a hablar sin esperar a que el rubio le respondiese—. A lo que voy es que, a nosotros nos está faltando información. Sabemos que hay un Guardián de Miraculous, por lo que debe de haber más Miraculous de los que conocemos. Sabemos que Ladybug o algo parecido existió en el Antiguo Egipto, pero la caja tanto de tu Miraculous como el de Trixx tienen claras connotaciones asiáticas. Y ella te esta ocultando cosas.

—Qué hizo con tu Miraculous y esas cosas. —acotó.

—Claro. —asintió —. No quiero pensar mal de mi heroina favorita número uno-

—¡Ey!

—Dije heroína. Puedes ser mi heroe.

—¿Puedo? ¿Quieres decir que no lo soy?—había un tono de broma.

—Se pierde puntos cuando sé quien esta detrás la máscara.

—Ugh, bueno, continua.

—¿ninguna respuesta desacara? Si que estas muy Adrien hoy. —continuó ella y aún así, no le sacó nada—; pero puede ser que ella misma sabe lo que nosotros no y lo está ocultando por una buena razón… O está tan a oscuras como nosotros y por eso no te dice las cosas.

—Eso no explica por qué sabía lo de... Pero no viene al caso; ¿Y qué hacemos con eso?

—Nada, es solo una teoría. Nuestro objetivo sigue siendo encontrar más información sobre los Miraculous.

—Pense que era devolverte el Miraculous del Zorro…

—Eso… también—asintió ella.

.a.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hablaron con el Maestro Fu?— preguntó Marinette entrando a su habitación tras despedirse de Alya. Su conversación con ella la dejó con una sensación de intranquilidad que no sabía muy bien como tomársela o por qué.

Tikki salió de la cartera y la contempló mientras buscaba las palabras.

—Si… ayer tuve un encuentro con el Kwami de Chat Noir—Marinette la miró desconcertada y ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza—. Respetando el acuerdo, no diré cómo ni cuándo.

—De… acuerdo —asintió con lentitud.— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Su poseedor está haciéndose preguntas y él tenía la inquietud sobre qué decirle.

—Oh —se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, dispuesta a comenzar sus deberes ni bien terminara aquella conversación.

Tikki asintió.

—Hay… hay un patrón en la historia, donde no siempre el poseedor de Plagg tuvo buenas intenciones. Plagg tiene una tendencia de ir donde sople el viento, por lo que tampoco sabe todo lo que tiene que saber.

—Uhm… Entonces tú pregunta era por si Plagg debía compartir lo que sabía

—O presentarle al Maestro Fu.

—¿Y que dijo el Maestro Fu?

—Que… no. Es peligroso si Chat llega a cambiar de bando—suspiró Tikki—. Y tiene razón.

—¡Pero Chat…!—fue increíble la rapidez.con la que saltó al oír eso, llenándose la boca de palabras y fallando a reproducirlas todas.

—Y aún así… a veces le mientes —le señaló.

—¿Y que esperabas que hiciera? ¿Decirle la verdad sobre Rena Rouge? ¿O que Alya me dijo lo que dijo? Si ella de verdad lo conoce…

Calló al ver el rostro de Tikki.

—Hay muchas más formas de hacer preguntas sin mentir, Marinette. Dañas la confianza de la persona si descubre que le mientes.

Marinette suspiró. Hoy parecía uno de esos días en los que recibía sermones sin solicitarlos. Y todos eran acertados. Asintió sin decir mucho más, pensando en como enmendar aquello.

Después de todo, Chat era un buen compañero, honesto y sacrificado por su causa. Lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle el gesto.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón en eso...—concedió con cierta amargura.

.a.

 **Nota**

: puede que Alya no tenga hambre, pero en el momento que escribí eso, yo sí tenía.


	6. Por Una Explicación

La siguiente vez que las mochilas terminaron en los casilleros, Tikki fue a buscar a Plagg. El kwami con apariencia gatuna, le hizo notar su presencia por sus ojos amarillos brillando por el reflejo de la poca luz que entraba.

—Tikki, ¿Qué te trae a mi morada?—preguntó con un exceso de dramatismo.

—La respuesta del Maestro Fu, Plagg.

Un breve resumen al respecto y silencio. La sonrisa del kwami nació torcida.

—Dijo de no ir a verlo. No que pueda darles información por mi cuenta. O que tú puedas darles información a ellos.

—No voy a separarme de Marinette para ir en contra de la decisión del Maestro Fu por tu capricho.

—No es capricho, son chicos que quieren saber. La sed del conocimiento es poderosa, es peligrosa; muy… manipulable.

Tikki frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Bueno, entonces, no hay nada de malo~ Déjame que yo me encargue de ello. Tú solo sígueme.

—Me da tan mala espina eso…

La risa de Plagg como respuesta fue la cereza del postre.

. . . . .

—¿Quieres saber?—disparó Plagg cuando Adrien abrió la puerta de su casillero.

Adrien abrió los ojos, interesado. Plagg sonrió.

—Reúne a tu amiga, después de clases; y te diré lo que necesitas saber.

Nino se acercó a hablarle y Plagg tuvo los segundos justos para esconderse en los bolsillos del bolso.

Adrien no tuvo oportunidad de iniciar conversación con el kwami en lo que quedó de la jornada de clases, pero se encargó de hacer lo necesario para informarle a Alya sobre la situación.

—¿Dijo algo más?—inquirió ella en uno de los últimos recreos.

—No, solo eso. Y se hace el misterioso. No dijo nada desde entonces.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Pues, tomarme el trabajo de hacerle caso—se encogió de hombros y se llevó una mano a la nuca—. Plagg no es malo, es solo… solo lo parece, pero él se preocupa también. Tiene formas extrañas de demostrarlo, nada más.

Alya hizo una mueca con los labios, pero accedió.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer? Hoy tenemos la preproducción del corto de Nino—inquirio entonces, dejándose llevar por la corriente.

Adrien la miró con la sorpresa de quién se olvida de ese tipo de asuntos.

—No me digas que te olvidaste—comento, casi con un tinte de burla.

—Dejamelo a mí, solo… asegúrate de proponer una tarea en la que estemos juntos.

. . . . .

Dicho y hecho. Dado que era la primera reunión para planear todo lo del vídeo, las primeras tareas eran más de pensar ideas que se ajustaran a la que Nino tenía o de recolectar materiales.

Y como el papel de vestuarista lo tenía Marinette en colaboración con Mylene, Juleka y Rose; el bocetado del storyboard, en base al guión que Alya había confeccionado junto a Nino estaba a cargo de Nathaniel y el papel de director lo tenía Nino… bueno, como que la mayoría le tocaba recolectar materiales. Chloé y Sabrina eran las que se borraron temprano con la excusa de comprar herramientas adecuadas para los trabajos manuales a los que se sometieron en los próximos encuentros. Max revisaba el guión para ver qué podía aportar para los efectos especiales con Alix, básicamente, a Iván, Kim y ellos dos les tocaba buscar materiales u objetos del colegio que podrían llegar a utilizar.

Hubo una división entre los cuatro, donde Iván y Kim fueron al depósito de manualidades con el correspondiente permiso y supervisión del profesor a cargo de la materia (cuestiones de seguridad, el colegio no iba a dejar que dos niños diesen vueltas sin supervisión por el depósito y taller de manualidades, donde las herramientas eran peligrosas). Eso les dejaba con el depósito de artes a ellos. El profesor estaba dando taller extracurricular al lado por lo que contaba como "supervisión".

Muy probablemente, era cuestión de suerte, todo aquello, pero no querían volver a discutir ese tema.

Adrien puso su mochila en el piso, luego de que Alya le confirmara que estaban a salvo de oídos curiosos.

—Vamos, Plagg, ya puedes salir—

La risa del kwami se escuchó contenida por la tela de la mochila. Alya observó al kwami que se asemejaba a un gato y éste le guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo.

—Plagg, representación de la Destrucción. Encantado.

Alya, en respuesta, frunció el ceño y enarcó una ceja.

—Alya...—respondió, y el kwami sonrió.

Sorprendentemente, se volvió para la mochila.

—Ya puedes salir, Tikki—le avisó y fue el turno de Adrien de enarcar una ceja.

Para sorpresa del propio rubio, un segundo kwami salió de la mochila, era rojo con motas negras y enormes ojos azules en comparación a Plagg. Además, de significativamente, de menor tamaño. Adrien perdió el habla enseguida y pasó a balbucear al mejor estilo Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Alya se hubiese burlado, de no ser porque ella misma estaba sacando cuentas en su cabeza.

—Hola —habló con voz queda, había algo de calma en ella y una expresión diplomática, sería—. Soy Tikki, representó la Creación y soy…

— kwami de Ladybug...—murmuró Adrien.

Ella sonrió con sutileza y asintió.

—Asi es.

—¿Ella-?¿Ella está...viene…?—la forma en la que saltó a preguntar fue casi cómica, pero el resto pudo disimular la sonrisa.

Tikki ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado unos segundos.

—Temo que no lo puedo decir—sonrió. Plagg soltó una risa cómplice.

Adrien bufó.

—No podemos…—Tikki negó con la cabeza y Adrien terminó por resignarse.

—Tikki es, de todos los kwamis, el primero alguna vez en existir —informo Plagg comenzando con lo que venían a hacer—. Creo que nadie más puede explicar mejor lo que necesita ser explicado.

Un atisbo de sorpresa surco el rostro de ambos humanos.

—Entonces… ¿Ladybug…?— Tikki se adelantó a las palabras de Alya, negando con la cabeza. Por lo que la conocía de las conversaciones oídas estando con Marinette y de lo que ella le contaba, se podía hacer una idea de lo que quería preguntarle aquella chica.

—Ladybug como tal, existe desde que se enfrentaron por primera vez a Stoneheart—aclaro ella—, que hayan habido más poseedores del Miraculous de la Creación a lo largo de la historia, es distinto.

Eso resolvía un misterio, uno de tantos, pero planteaba una cantidad infinita de preguntas.

—Así como existieron distintos "Chat Noir" y "Rena Rouge" a lo largo de la historia—acotó, ubicándose en una posición donde pudiese ver a los tres interlocutores.

Alya se estremeció y la miró con sorpresa ¿Ella sabía…? Sí. Por supuesto que sabía. Musitó un increíble que le sacó una grata sonrisa a ambos kwamis.

—Por eso el libro que Adrien...—continuo Alya, Tikki asintió disimulando su sorpresa.

—Ese libro es muy antiguo; pero guarda muchos secretos de la historia nuestra. Mucha información—acotó la kwami, produciendo que Adrien mirara a Plagg en reproche y este se encogiera de hombros—. No todos están al tanto de su existencia… o conocimiento.

—Pero ¿Cómo sabes del libro…?

—Temo que no puedo responder eso.

—¿Ladybug estuvo involucrada en el extravío de ése libro…?—

Tikki sonrió por la cantidad de preguntas que la chica hacía, más porque estaban encausados a hipótesis que estaban más que correctas, pero nunca diría. Con un gesto de su cabeza, la interrumpió para hablar.

—Tampoco puedo confirmar o negar aquello—expreso— Mmm-Ladybug no está al tanto de todo; no tiene todo el conocimiento que tengo o que ustedes buscan. Y, lamentablemente, no está condiciones de saberlo todo ahora..

—¿Por qué?

—El conocimiento por sí solo es peligroso. Debe tener experiencia, intención y necesidad de ser aprendido, comprendido—expreso ella, mirando a uno y otro humano.

Plagg no comentaba nada, solo observaba, a la espera de tener una oportunidad de meter bocado; pero Tikki parecía arreglárselas muy bien sola. No pudo evitar quebrar sus pequeños labios en una sonrisa; a ella le gustaba la idea y la intención de su plan.

—Tiene por delante un largo camino de aprendizaje respecto a nosotros y su historia misma como heroína… si es que el Guardián considera que puede serlo.

Alya y Adrien intercambiaron una mirada, cautelosa. Plagg bostezó.

—Existe un Guardián, entonces—siguió Adrien.

—De los Miraculous, sí. Existen varios; uno por cada set. O, al menos, así debería funcionar—respondio Tikki, quedándose entre medio de los humanos y hablando con calma al respecto—. Ya lo han visto y ambos lo saben de primera mano; un Miraculous en manos equivocadas puede hacer mucho daño.

—Hawk Moth—hubo hasta un tono amargo en las palabras de Adrien

—Espera, ¿Dijiste 'uno por cada set'? —interrumpió Alya

—Plagg, Trixx, Nooroo y yo pertenecemos al mismo set, uno de los más antiguos en ser concebido—asintió y amplio ella—. Somos más de los que se pueden imaginar.

Ninguno quiso preguntar quién era Nooroo. No se atrevieron. Adrien camino alrededor del pequeño círculo formado, intentando poner sus ideas en orden. Alya, estaba procesando la información de la mejor forma que podía.

—La caja del Miraculous de Trixx...

—Miraculous de la Ilusión, sí—corrigió Tikki.

—Si, Ehm… tenía rasgos orientales. Y la de Plagg, eh, ¿Miraculous de la Destrucción? También ¿Por qué…?

Adrien asintió, confirmando aquel título.

Tikki asintió.

—Nosotros, como kwamis, existimos desde la creación de un concepto, de una idea o pensamiento. Existen muchos más de los que se imaginan; pero no pueden verlos. Solo somos visibles si ligados a un objeto mágico, a un Miraculous.

Hubo un momento de duda, de incredulidad y silencio. ¿Eso…? Entonces… Necesitarían tiempo para procesarlo.

—En Plagg es el anillo; en Trixx, es un colgante—enumeró Alya y Tikki asintió—; en ti… los pendientes.

—Un mago hizo su magia… y aquí estamos—sonrió—, la idea siempre fue ayudar a la humanidad de la mejor manera posible, pero…

—Los humanos tienen una predilección por destruir cosas—Plagg sonrió. Tikki lo miró de reojo y asintió en silencio.

—Por eso los guardianes, para proteger a los Miraculous de manos malintencionadas y guiar a los elegidos por el camino adecuado.

De alguna manera, ella les transmitía calma y eso les agradaba pese a la rigidez con la que parecía responder. Se notaba que estaba ahí para darles una charla de cosas que no podían entender del todo.

Aún así, no podían evitar pensar por qué estaban recibiendo toda esa información. Ninguno de los dos sentia que había indagado lo suficientemente como para entender gran parte de lo que les estaban diciendo.

—Nosotros no estamos preparados para saber todo esto ¿No?—Adrien tomó la palabra y Plagg sonrió con cierto orgullo de su protegido.

—No, pero eso no quita que merezcan saberlo—respondió por Tikki—. El Guardián no los conoce, pero lo considera arriesgado.

—¿Por qué?—repregunto Alya

—Tienen que demostrar que están en el camino correcto.

—¿Como?—la siguió

—No haciendo tantas preguntas y cosas raras como las que hicieron, por ejemplo—Plagg se encogió de hombros y miró hacia un costado con gesto aburrido.

—Eso es porque tú no nos…

—No tengo la autorización para hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? —interrumpio a Adrien, mirándolo a los ojos—; hay más cosas en el medio que hacen al Viejo actuar con precaución. Hay historia. Y la historia tiene patrones ¿Cómo crees que él acabó eligiendolos a ti y a la chica bonita en primer lugar?

Tikki guardó silencio y observo el reproche. Una minúscula sonrisa se escapó de sus pequeños labios; Plagg quería demostrar que estaba de su lado esta vez.

—Será un grano en el trasero ese hombre, pero sabe lo que hace y por qué lo hace. La historia y los patrones no siempre se repiten. A veces sí, otras no. A veces los resultados se repiten tanto que hasta los patrones tienen patrones.

—Es cierto que es injusto que no se les pueda informar todo; pero tienen que estar a la altura de las circunstancias para que nuestro Guardián considere que puede confiar en ustedes lo suficiente como para dejarte el Miraculous de la Ilusión a ti, Alya; y revelar la información que necesitas, Adrien—continuo Tikki antes de que el otro comenzara a enzañarse.

Los dos humanos se quedaron en silencio, asintiendo a aquellas palabras, intentando digerir las adecuadamente.

—Si las situaciones se dan y prueban ser merecedores, tendrán la información que buscan.

. . . . .

Tikki se marchó por su propia cuenta y no se quedó demasiado luego de eso. Plagg se escondió en la mochila de Adrien y se negó a salir o hablar una sola palabra más de lo hablado tras eso.

Alya y Adrien se miraron en un silencio incómodo por la cantidad de cosas que tenían en su mente al respecto de lo hablado, pero llevaron a cabo la excusa por la cual terminaron en aquél talle, y regresaron sin decirse muchas palabras al respecto.

Recién solo al terminar y marcharse del instituto, los dos se animaron a sonreírse. Podían no entender muy bien la conversación, pero tendrían el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

—Buen trabajo hoy, Agreste—felicito ella—. Hacemos un gran equipo.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y le hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien, a lo que el rubio le sonrió en respuesta, entendiendo el significado escondido.

.a.

 **Nota** : Petty return lo mío, lo sé. Pero las clases… D: Ashhh, detesto no poder escribir todo lo que quiero escribir en enero T.T

Es medio spam subir la version alternativa, dado que no hay mayor diferencia en este cap. Esta nuy enfocadi en la trama mas que en las parejas, asi que... no lo subire a la version alternativa si no hay variacion digna.


End file.
